


In the House Of Tom Bombadil

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-05
Updated: 2004-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	In the House Of Tom Bombadil

Rosie felt arms encircling her waist and leaned into Sam's embrace. "Mmm, what's this in aid of?"

"I dreamed of you last night," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder. "We were visiting Tom Bombadil, and Goldberry made you a garland of white and yellow roses for your hair. She called you sister, and gave you the most beautiful gown of gold and red. You shined so brightly in it, like the sun would have to hide from your loveliness."

He blushed. She turned around and kissed him. "I think," he said, "you're shining even brighter now I'm awake."


End file.
